In clinical trials, groups of volunteers are studied to collect information such as safety data and drug metabolism data. Volunteers are given monetary compensation to compensate them for time spent away from other activities and reimburse their travel expenses. Financial payments are generally based on the completion of clinical events within the clinical study such as attending a screening visit, receiving a dose of the study drug, or for completing the last clinical event.